


My Salvation

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed III, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Basically I was asked to write a story in which the reader gets hurt or sick and either AltaÏr or Connor takes care of the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Everyone! This next prompt fill was requested anonymously on Tumblr for Assassin’s Creed and it is an AltaÏr X Reader and Connor X Reader imagine. Basically I was asked to write a story in which the reader gets hurt or sick and either AltaÏr or Connor takes care of the reader. The prompt was for either AltaÏr or Connor but I decided to go ahead and write a short little story for both of the assassins. Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin’s Creed franchise. I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope that you all enjoy it.

The heat from the sun hanging high over Damascus was beating down as you quickly tried to evade the already hypervigilant city guard. You had successfully assassinated your target and you were trying slip back into the assassin’s bureau but something had gone wrong along the way. You tried to slip in and out of the crowded streets but you saw a rather large group of incoming soldiers and you quickly turned the corner into a seemingly abandoned alleyway. At least you believed it was empty but you had been too careless and didn’t bother using your eagle vision before entering the alleyway.   
You heard an unfamiliar and gruff voice in front of you cry out, “Assassin! Don’t let them escape!”  
You quickly moved forward and unsheathed your hidden blade before burying it into the neck of the Templar standing in front of you; effectively silencing him. But before you could turn around a group of guards was already filing into the alleyway and surrounding you. You pulled out your sword and readied yourself for a fight. The guards came at you one at a time and you made quick work of dispatching them. Just as the last guard fell a least a half dozen more were filing into the alleyway.  
You inwardly cursed yourself because you were starting to tire out and you knew that if these guards kept coming you wouldn’t last much longer. You eyed the ladder off to your right and decided that you could out run the guards if you could just make it to the rooftops. You made a break for it and quickly scaled the ladder and scurried up to the roof. You jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to break the line of sight of your pursuers and make it back to the bureau in one piece.  
You saw a rooftop garden a few rooftops away from your current position and that would be your opportunity to disappear. Before you could make it into the rooftop garden another unfamiliar voice rang out, “Stop or I will shoot!”  
You turned in the direction of the new voice but before you could strike a piercing pain struck your right shoulder and you bit back a scream of agony. The man who shot the damn arrow, now embedded in your shoulder, was poised to shoot another arrow but you were quicker. You pulled a throwing knife out of its holster and sent it flying towards your attacker and he was down in the blink of an eye.  
You now needed to make it back to the assassin’s bureau without being trapped by the guards but the streets below you were still alive with guards rushing about looking for you. You made a quick break toward the rooftop garden and hopped in waiting for the city below you to calm down. The pain in your shoulder was unbearable but you knew that you couldn’t leave the arrow where it was you would have to make quick work of it before returning to the bureau. You were breathing heavily as you decided on a plan of action the arrow had cleanly pierced your right shoulder, the tip of which was sticking out of the other end of your shoulder.   
You grabbed the shaft of the arrow and steeled your nerves with a quick jerk to the left the arrow snapped in half, one piece remaining in your shoulder and the other fell to the ground. It was excruciating but you bit back the scream and let it die in your throat not wanting to give away your position. You reached a shaking hand to your back and with a great deal of effort you pulled the other half of the arrow out of your shoulder. A piece of cloth from the garden curtain would have to serve as a temporary dressing for your wound.  
When everything had quieted down you hopped out of the garden and traveled across the rooftops until you reached the bureau. You lithely dropped into the room below being mindful of your wound as you did so. You gave a brief overview of the success of your mission before retrieving a basin of warm water and clean bandages to cleanse your wound. In hindsight you should have stayed in Damascus and sought the proper treatment but there was someone back in Masyaf whom you were keen to return to. You slipped out of the Damascus city limits and got on a horse making the long jaunt back to the city of Masyaf.  
You were slightly light headed by the time you reached the Assassin headquarters in Masyaf but you needed to report back to Al Mualim so as much as you wanted to rest it would have to wait. Your shoulder was still very tender and needed proper attention but you could soon see to that. Suddenly you had to grab the pillar in front of you because your head was spinning from your left you heard the voice that you had come to love calling out to you, “Y/N you’ve finally returned. What delayed you? Word was received that you would return last night.”  
You turned toward him and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness wash over you, “AltaÏr I…”  
Your world went black and you felt the brief sensation of falling as you heard AltaÏr calling out to you but you were powerless to do anything about it. When you next awoke you were back in your own room, the wound on your shoulder was still painful but compared to when you first received it this pain was manageable. You sensed the familiar presence in your doorway and watched as he approached the bed with a deadly poise that came with years of training. His hood was lowered which was a rare occurrence for most but he had taken to lowering it in your presence and lowering his guard.  
He eyed you carefully, “Y/N how are you feeling? You have been unconscious for a few hours now.”  
He seemed to be calm but you knew him better than anyone and you could tell from his stance and the hardened expression that he was upset and he would make it known. So you approached the subject as carefully as you could, “I am feeling better now, thank you AltaÏr. I’m sorry if I worried you…”  
He turned his molten gaze on you, “Worried? You’re sorry if you worried me? Y/N, I went days without hearing from you and when you did return to me you fell unconscious … Do you know what that was like? When we began treating your wound there was so much blood that it’s a wonder you even made it back to Masyaf.”  
You cringed at the harshness of his voice, “AltaÏr, my love, it wasn’t my intention to cause such strife I am sorry…truly.”  
His expression softened just barely, “How could you be so careless? Usually I am the one that makes such foolish errors but I could have just as easily lost you if that arrow had been aimed just a little lower.”  
You sighed and gingerly took his hand into your own, “I know I was careless in my escape but believe me it was not my intention to stop that arrow with my shoulder. It would take far more than just one arrow to take me from this world. I didn’t intend to alarm you or cause you to worry over me.”  
The man standing beside you let out a slow breath and kneeled on the floor beside you and leaned down to kiss you gently, being careful not to jostle you. After a brief moment he pulled away and his expression hardened once more, “Who was it that did this to you? Does he reside in Damascus?”  
You gave him a gentle smile and reached your hand up to stroke his cheek, “He no longer resides in this world. Please, my love, I have kept you away from your duties far longer than I ever intended don’t let me trouble you any longer.”  
His lips quirked, accentuating the scar at the corner of his mouth, “I will always worry and as for my duties… the only duty I will be fulfilling right now is the duty to help you recover.”   
You took a moment to just let the morning sink in, the woods were just waking up and the sun was shyly peeking through the tree line in soft hues of orange and pink. It was a rather brisk morning out in the wilderness and you were tracking a large buck in the woods. You had your bow and a decent sized quiver at your back and large knife holstered inside of your boot. The earth was still damp from the heavy rainfall of the night before and you were thankful for that because it would make it a lot easier to track that buck. A Buck that size and a couple of rabbits from your snares could fill quite a few hungry bellies. Winter was on its way and it would be wise to start preserving foods for the long and harsh season to come. The tracks were leading north so you carefully adjusted your gear and quietly traveled toward a small clearing.  
You followed the tracks as you made it to the middle of the clearing when you bent over to examine the footprints. Hoof prints from the buck you were hunting no doubt. However what you saw next sobered you up rather quickly. Next to the set of deer tracks were several larger paw prints that you had no doubt belonged to a pack of wolves. The tracks were unfortunately very fresh and there was no denying that this pack of wolves could be nearby, you had to be very careful. There was a harsh cracking noise behind you and you turned sharply with your bow drawn.   
There was a rustling coming from the bush and something jumped out before you could properly register it you let an arrow fly. The arrow found its target and the buck that you had been tracking fell to the ground which you might have considered a victory but something didn’t feel right. You carefully strung your bow and started backing up back toward the edge of the woods back towards your home. It seemed too quiet to relax but you let your guard down before you could lose yourself completely in your thoughts the sound of another snapping twig caused you to turn to your left.   
A large mass of black fur collided with you and knocked you to the ground effectively forcing all of the air from your lungs. You saw your bow knocked a few feet away from you and you scrambled to grab it but the wolf was coming back and on top of you in an instant. You barely had a moment to throw your arms up defensively before the wolf began snapping its jaws at you looking for an opening. Your bow was just out of reach so your only option was the knife strapped just inside of your boot with a bit of a struggle you were able to grab the knife.   
You managed to dispatch the wolf and push it off of you but a feral growl snapped your attention back to the situation at hand. A second wolf with a russet brown coat jumped on top of you but this time you were too slow and the wolf managed to clamp its jaws around your left arm. You cried out in pain and tried to free your arm but it was to no avail and then you heard more growling and you looked up in horror. There were three more wolves which were all now circling you waiting for the right moment to strike.  
Just when you thought it was all over for you heard a voice cry out and arrow flew by taking one of the wolves by surprise. With the attention drawn away from you temporarily you took your chance to loosen the wolf’s jaws from your arm and kick the massive animal away from you. The wolf stumbled back and you attempted to use its surprise to your advantage by grabbing your bow but the pain in your arm was too much. The wolf wasn’t giving up however and this time it went for your leg biting down firmly. You cried out in pain and suddenly the pain was gone.  
You looked down in shock and were startled to find that a rather imposing man wearing strange robes and a hood was pulling the wolf off of you. You came back to reality and realized that the remaining wolves were no longer a threat and this stranger had just saved your life. You let out a shaky breath and tried to peer past the man’s hood to get a good look at your savior. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the pain was getting worse but you looked at the man in front of you, “Thank you very much if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be alive right now.”  
The man came over to you to check on your wounds, “I am just thankful that I was here to help you. Here let me look at your wounds.”  
The man silently looked over the wounds on your arm and leg before he began dressing the wounds gently with some clean bandages. Every so often you caught a glimpse of the man beneath the hood; he had a strong face with angular features and kind dark eyes. You somehow felt safe in his presence but you still didn’t know who he was, “What is your name? I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you out here in these woods before.”  
He continued to examine your wounds gently but he gave you a small smile that you may have imagined, “My name is Connor and what is your name?”  
You gave a grateful smile, “My name is Y/N. Thank you again for coming to my aid and for now looking after my injuries.”  
He tied off the bandages on your arm and leg before addressing you, “How does your leg feel? Do you think you are able to walk?”  
Well there was no time like the present so you attempted to stand up but as soon as you put any weight on your leg you fell over. Connor was swift enough to catch you and he lifted you up in his arms. You let out a squeak of surprise and he gave a soft chuckle, “Forgive me but we should seek proper treatment for your wounds and leave the woods before it gets dark.”  
You couldn’t explain it but you felt safe in his arms and with a slight flush you quietly spoke up, “Thank you, Connor.” Somewhere along the way you were suddenly too tired to fight against your desire to stay awake.  
You woke up lying on top of a bed in a room that you didn’t recognize and you heard a creaking from the doorway. You slowly realized that it was in fact Connor standing there with his hood pulled down. You noticed he had dark hair that almost fell to his shoulders half of which was pulled back and he also had tan skin and the same kind eyes that you remembered seeing before. You had to admit that he was rather handsome and he was young most likely close to your own age.   
He was carrying a pitcher of water and he regarded you with a look of surprise, “Y/N you’re awake. How do you feel?”  
You looked up at him shyly, “I’m feeling alright. I’m sorry for falling asleep.”  
He gave his own smile before pouring you a cup of water and handing it to you, “You have no need to apologize. Now that you’re awake I’ll go and get the doctor to look at your wounds.”  
You gently reached out and grabbed Connor’s large hand and gave it a tentative squeeze, “Thank you, Connor. Really thank you for coming along when you did and helping me out of those woods. I might not be here without you.” You could have sworn that you saw him blush but you could have been seeing things, you were attacked by wolves after all. Nevertheless, Connor gave you a small nod before leaving to go and find a doctor.


End file.
